Musical Chairs
by meganxrawr
Summary: A second response to The Shuffle Challenge. Various characters, and pairings. Includes music from Hairspray, George Straight, Pink, Pat Benatar, and Gym Class Heroes. Also includes; a naked and flexing Draco , plans for Hermione's murder, and a divorce!


**Author's Note; **I couldn't resist doing a second installment of lyrical drabbles. Written for _The Shuffle Challenge _at HPFC. A Variety of characters this time. Some are clearly stated, other's are vague. You can imagine anyone you so choose in the vague ones. I had specific people in my head as I wrote, but that's no big deal. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the terrible sunburn I have on my shoulders and neck, and the nosepin that is through my left nostril. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I wonder how long it will take them, to notice that I'm gone._

_I wonder how far it will take me to run away._

Runaway - Pink

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry lay on his bed at headquarters.

He was sick of fighting in this stupid war, against stupid Voldemort. He was seventeen years old and he was holding the fate of the world, wizard and muggle alike, on his shoulders. He was the one who had to find all the horcruxes, to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

He just wanted to leave, run somewhere where no one had ever heard of him, somewhere where he could live, peacefully.

The voices in his head kept telling him to run, before he ended up dead. He wanted to slip out the windows and run off into the shadows of the night. He would change his name.

_I'll meet you in hell, either way_, he thought, praying Voldemort chose that moment to enter his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Just when you think you got it down, your heart securely tied and bound,_

_They whisper promises, in the dark._

Promises in the Dark - Pat Benatar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow you find yourself back in his bed.

_Never again._ Isn't that what you said?

You've been through this too many times. You cut yourself off from him for a few months, taking just enough time for your heart to heal a little, to promise yourself that he'll never get the chance to do this again. But for some reason, as soon as he looks at you, your panties disappear.

You keep telling yourself that someday, he could love you. Someday he'll want you for something more than just sex.

You are desperately searching for something, anything, to support your hopes. A look, a gentle than normal touch, a small gift, anything. But you'll never find it.

You're on a search for something that doesn't exist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Give it away, there ain't nothing in this house worth fighting over._

_We're both tired of fighting, anyway._

_Just give it away._

Give it Away - George Straight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had tried this several times, storming around, yelling, before finally leaving, slamming the door behind her. I'd enjoy the quiet for a few hours, before she'd come back, give me a quick kiss and make me dinner.

I didn't know it, but this time was different.

"That picture, from our honeymoon? I want you to give it away. Also, our bed. Nothing _big_, nor anything real exciting happened there."

She went on to rave about how she didn't want anything from our marriage, she was sick of fighting with me. She left that day, and she didn't come back.

I was served with Ministry approved divorce papers a few weeks later. She had actually been serious.

So now I'm stuck here, right where she left me. I'm stuck with the picture from our honeymoon, our big bed, all of which she wants thrown away. I can't make myself do it.

I also have a broken heart, and I can't even give that away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She's hip, so cool._

_I'm gonna get her, after school._

_And yet, we'd like to be like her._

_'Cause she's the kitten all the cats prefer._

The New Girl in Town - Hairspray

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whispers were heard through out the hall. Hermione Granger, bushy haired know-it-all, was being escorted by Viktor Krum, famous quidditch player and Tri-Wizard tournament member.

She looked beautiful too! That wasn't right! She wasn't beautiful. She was plain, boring, prudish.

Every girl in the room suddenly felt inadequate, or angry.

Every male head turned to watch her, even though the room was filled with Veelas.

Hermione, completely unaware of the attention, began to dance with Viktor.

Every female began to plot her demise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free._

_On closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree,_

_I'm the ladies' choice._

Ladies' Choice - Hairspray

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy stood in front of his mirror, in his birthday suit, flexing every quidditch toned muscle.

"I'm the ladies' choice. Yeah, that's right handsome. Every lady wants a piece of you, you sexy package, you."

He moved closer to the mirror, practicing his best sneer, the one he reserved for pot-head, weasel and granger.

"You are so sexy," he told himself, his voice a pitch higher than normal.

He turned, admiring his derriere.

"You can take me home and unwrap me."

Draco jumped when he heard a voice.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?"

He turned in time to see three smirking faces, just inside the door of the quidditch shower room.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger. What the hell are _you_ doing?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I can hear them talking in the hallways._

_I'm always late for lunch, learning dirty little lessons from you._

_Now my name is on the lips of every cheerleader in my school,_

_Now I'm a legend in the locker room._

Scandalous Scholastics - Gym Class Heroes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hall went completely silent as I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. I was a little late, but that wasn't a valid reason for people to be looking at me like they were.

I glanced down at myself, making sure I had put on clothes this morning, after I had returned to Gryffindor tower, after I had had my shower.

The silence was broken with whispers and laughs. I heard some fellow 7th year's laughing, yelling obscenities at me.

It finally dawned on me when I risked a glance at the Staff table, seeing the glower on Severus's face, seeing Dumbledore's wide eyes and McGonagall's disaproving frown.

So, I guess Hogwart's knew my secret. Where I had spent my night. Why I was late for breakfast. Why the normal sour look Snape usually wore was softened, his cheeks glowing slightly.

_Damn._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Fin.**_


End file.
